Consequences
by Hecate4
Summary: Lily and the Marauders Must keep their wits about them if they wish to live. They must stay strong and be there for each other, but will their friendship be their undoing? Please r
1. Beginnings

A/N I thought I would a short story about the funeral and aftermath of James and Lily's funeral. If people like it then I may carry it on for a bit. Please let me know what you think! Flames also welcome!(  
  
Chapter 1- Final farewells  
  
Remus stood trembling as he waited for his companions to join him. Arabella Figg was the first to arrive then Mundungus Fletcher. Silent tears fell down Remus' face as he hugged Bella and shook hands with Fletcher. Bella interlaced her fingers with Remus' and they prepared them selves for the funeral.  
  
"I-I-I don't want to say goodbye, it hurts to much to say it. All this time, it just as though they have gone away for a bit. B-b-but the funeral, it's as though we are finally admitting they are gone for good. I don't think I'm ready for that." Bella whispered softly, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"This has to be done Bella, just because we will never see them again doesn't mean they are gone. Our love for them will always live, we love them and they loved us. This is the right thing to do." Remus gripped Bella in a tight embrace.  
  
Fletcher shook with grief, his eyes where red raw from the crying he had done the previous night. This morning he knew he would have to be strong for Bella and Remus; he hadn't risked talking yet as he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears once he did. 


	2. Plotting and fighting

A/N And so comes the second chapter! Ok well, the first one was a smidge boring but it gets better! Promise! Well I dunno what to say.oh yeah I own sweet f.a! well please R&R!!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Journeys and fights  
  
Phe and Lily sat in an empty compartment.  
  
"So Lils, when are you and James actually gonna go out?" Phe smirked at Lily. This was the Hogwarts journey tradition. Phoenix would ask when Lily and James would get together and Lily would reply.  
  
"Dunno, when will you and Snape finally get it together?" For that was the likeness of Lily and James getting together.  
  
"You know just thinking about going out with Snape is enough to give me nightmares." Phe said whilst laughing. Lily was in stitches.  
  
About and hour passed and the marauders still hadn't joined them. Lily was getting fidgety.  
  
" Where are they? They better not have pulled the first prank with out us! Lily muttered.  
  
"Lils the wouldn't, their not that stupid, they know you would hex them into next Tuesday if they did." Phe was about to carry on talking when they herd a whimper from out side their compartment door. Lily slid it open and found Peter on the floor. He was covered in bruises and cuts. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle (things never change!) stood above him Snape behind them. Malfoy and Snape had their wands drawn and where about to curse and hex Peter when Phoenix and Lily pulled out their wands.  
  
"Do your worst Malfoy, I'm sure the worst you could do is give me a nose bleed. if you're lucky!" Lily laughed cruelly as Malfoy took a sideways glance at Snape.  
  
"Keep out of this mudblood" Malfoy spat.  
  
"Tantarium" Lily yelled.  
  
"Nightmarerous" Snape barely whispered. His spell went unnoticed.  
  
"Serpentorium" Malfoy cursed.  
  
A serpent sprung out at Lily. Phoenix reversed the spell and placed the jelly legs curse on him. Lily's spell made Malfoy start hitting him self.  
  
"How dare you call Lily a mudblood, she is three times the witch you'll ever be" Phoenix screamed.  
  
"That mudblood can do no more than pull a rabbit out of a hat"  
  
Lily and Phoenix lunged at Malfoy. Before he knew what was happening he had a bleeding nose and a cut lip. Malfoy punched Lily in the eye, just as James, Sirius and Remus approached.  
  
Before anyone said anything the three jumped on the slytherin gang beating them up.  
  
They limp on the floor as James, Remus ad Sirius stood up. Lily's eye was swollen and turning a nasty purple already.  
  
"Lily! Your eye, which hit you? Malfoy or Snape? The bastard, I'll have him for this." James shouted his face turning red with anger. He put a protective arm around Lily. "Phe, who hit her?"  
  
"Malfoy did just before you arrived, he called Lily a mudblood as well" Phoenix said looking daggers at Malfoy then kicking his ribs.  
  
Sirius took a step forward with a menacing look in his eyes. Lily grabbed his arm to stop him. "Sirius, he isn't worth it!"  
  
"Lily he hit you and called you a mudblood, he will not get away with it. No one does anything to you or Phe. Your me bitches!" Sirius added with a wink, his famous Ali G impression. Ever since he watched 'Ali G in da house' at Lily's house he kept saying things from it. Sirius saw the hurt in her eyes at what had happened today so started to make light of the situation. (A/N I know Ali G in da house wasn't out then but shhhhhh *grins*)  
  
"Ok Lily Darrrrling if you wish for us to leave it then.your wish is my command." Sirius put one arm round Phe's shoulders and the other around Lily's waist once James finally let her go.  
  
Sirius lead Lily and Phe into the compartment, turned his head to James and Remus who where helping Peter up he nodded his head at the same time as James and Remus. They silently agreed to sort this out. James and Remus dragged the four limp bodies to an empty compartment.  
  
The six sat in their compartment playing gobstones and exploding snap for a couple of hours. Lily lay sleeping on one side of the compartment her head wedged uncomfortably on her arm.  
  
"We can't let them get away with it, have you seen Lily's eye? And the hurt in her eyes when she was called a mudblood. No one makes her feel like that and get away with that. If horse face (A/N just in case you didn't get that.Petunia) isn't bad enough she has the slytherin gang making her life hell." Phe said in a raised voice.  
  
"Shhhhh, you'll wake her up, she's so peaceful. However I agree. Lily deserves more than the fertile name calling and physical abuse!" Remus said barely above a whisper. He got up and went to where Lily was sleeping and tucked his cloak around her to prevent her from getting cold.  
  
"I'm all for it, the stupid gits will pay!" Sirius said as the exploding snap, well exploded.  
  
Lily woke with a start, she screamed at the image she saw in her slumber.  
  
"Lils what's wrong?" Phe asked slightly amused as she thought the cards startled Lily. Until she saw Lily had been crying in her sleep.  
  
Lily wiped away her tears. The dream. it seemed so real. Voldemort was after her, he wanted her to join the dark side or he would kill her. He killed her family, all but Petty. Lily was shaking. She couldn't shake the visual of her dead parents lying bodies.dead.  
  
Phe took Lily's hand. It was clammy and sweaty. She looked into Lily's eyes and hugger her; they didn't let go for over a minute. The marauders all looked worried. Lily always tried to hide her tears from her friends; she didn't like to show signs of weakness because weakness leads to bad things.  
  
Lily untangled her self from Phe's silver hair; her crystal blue eyes bore into Lily's emerald eyes. They looked as thought they where communicating. The boys thought it was eerie that they just sat there in silence.  
  
//Her eyes are so pretty// James thought // her eye looks so painful, I'm gonna get that fool.//  
  
Lily laid her head on Phe's shoulder; Lily closed her eyes but didn't sleep. She sat in thought huddled up to Phe. Lily still had Remus' cloak around her.  
  
Phe and the marauders thought Lily was asleep.  
  
"We need to prank them where it'll hurt. We need to find some thing that will do three things: Get Lily some revenge Embarrass them beyond any thing we've ever pulled before, and Piss them off. But what to do. This is gonna take time to plan, we need to get close to them."  
  
"We could use veritaserum" Sirius added more of a thought than a statement.  
  
"We can't, he would know some thing was coming, it has to be a."  
  
"Surprise" Remus finished is sentence but James, Sirius and Phe all said 'surprise' at the same time. They all smirked at each other.  
  
"Great minds think alike." Phe laughed. Phe was twiddling with Lily's hair. She loved Lily's hair; the red looked wicked and had wonderful curls. It was so nice. Phe's hair was very straight; it was like liquid silver.  
  
"We.we could pull the prank in front of the whole school." Peter said timidly. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Yes, that is the point, you can be so slow at times Peter!" Sirius laughed. (A/N HA HA stupid Peter.ehem.sorry I really don't like the slimy rat!)  
  
"This is gonna take some thinking." Remus said.  
  
"Lily sat listening to them. //Do they ever do as I ask?// she thought. Lily was very touched that they were so protective of her. Lily was thinking how they could do this, Phe and the marauders where coming up with good ideas but they needed some thing better. Then it hit her.  
  
"Polyjuice potion" lily said aloud scaring everyone.  
  
"Lils you sneaky girl, how long have you been awake?" James asked as he looked at her.  
  
//Oh my god, is.is that affection I see in Prong's eyes?// Sirius thought. //hahaha, I'm gonna torture him!//  
  
"More to the point, what's polyjuice potion?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I have been awake the whole time and it's a potion that allows you to take the form of a desired person. It only last for an hour. It's a tricky potion and takes about a month to brew, but that way we can get things out of them without them knowing." Lily finished with a shiver. As she finished her sentence she had a flash, longer than her dream.  
  
***Vision*** "Lily, you would do well joining me, you could be my queen." A cruel voice spoke.  
  
"Voldemort, I would never join the dark side. Good will defeat bad, you will fail." Lily shouted. She put a protective hand on her stomach. Protecting her unborn child.  
  
Voldemort gave a cold laugh. "I will always win Lily, this is your last chance. Join me or die! A witch with your power will only live on the dark side, I will not let you live and not join me!" He bellowed.  
  
Lily drew her wand; "You will never have me!" lily stood tall and her eyes flashed a magnificent red. Lily drew breath to curse him when death eaters apparated in a semi-circle. Two of them held two limp bodies their faces frozen in fear.  
  
"M-m-mum.d-d-dad!" Lily stuttered.  
  
Lily spat curses at the death eaters, rendering them unconscious, petrified and in an un-breakable sleep.  
  
The bodies of Katie and Eric Evans fell to the floor. She ran over to them and checked their pulses even thought she knew they were gone.  
  
Lily turned around and said, "If by my grave I will have my revenge Voldemort. You have killed my parents, you may kill me but my child will bring you to your downfall!"  
  
"So it is set in the stars, but I can change that." Voldemort screeched. Lily's eyes where crying silent tears of pain and sorrow, she was just about to attack Voldemort when three strong pair of hands pulled her back and disapperated taking her away. When they reached a beautiful cottage James hugged Lily and cradled her in his arms while Remus and Sirius went back to get the bodies of Katie and Eric Evans.  
  
***End of Vision***  
  
"Oh my gods, no" lily was breathing deeply and wiped her tears away before anyone noticed. Only one person did and that was Sirius but she didn't know that, not yet.  
  
Lily was spooked, she had never had a daydream, vision what ever it was like that before and she hoped it was her last. She had had visions before but noting like this. Lily had been in danger because she was such a strong witch; her parents had been murdered as a punishment for Lily. Lily's.Lily's baby was destined to defeat Voldemort. Lily passed it off as some kind of nightmare but there was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind telling her that it was more than that.  
  
Remus was talking about the potion and they all discussed how they could do it. The rest of the journey flew by.  
  
********************************************************************* 


	3. Holidays

Chapter 3-Holidays  
  
Lily sat in silence as she remembered her last day at home. The day started off so badly with an encounter with Petunia but it improved. Lily smiled at the knowledge of having such brilliant friends.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Lily! Lily Anne Evans get your abnormal freaky arse down those stairs NOW!" Petunia bellowed with disgust at actually having to address her * shudders * sister. Eugh. She cringed at the thought of being related to such a nut case. Going to a school where a crackpot teaches magic tricks. "Petty, I'm not abnormal you muggle. You need to get over the fact that I'm a witch and I go to Hogwarts school of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!" Lily sighed inwardly.  
  
It made her so sad that her sister hated her now she is a witch. She longed for a hug and a girly chat with Petty. Lily needed her older sister; she needed advice on boys, clothes, make-up and other things.  
  
"I would prefer it if we didn't communicate just. just go to the kitchen, my mother wishes to converse with you." Petunia spat at Lily.  
  
Lily raised her head high and walked past "I believe she is my mother as well, no matter what you say or wish." Lily's insides cried out in pain, she couldn't take this.  
  
"Hello Lily sweetheart, how's my little witch?" Katie Evans said with a smile and a wink." You got a letter from Hogwarts with your book list. I'll drop you to the leaky cauldron I have to nip to the bank so I'll either meet you in a parlour in the leaky cauldron or you can come with, it's up to you chick pea."  
  
"I'll sit with Tom and wait for you, I don't suppose Petty will be joining us?" Lily said half hopefully and half jokingly. She had a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Some how I think not" Katie walked over to Lily and wrapped her in a bear hug "I know it makes you sad but Petty just needs time."  
  
"Mum I'm in my final year for Hogwarts, she has had seven years to get used to it!" Lily whispered tearfully.  
************************************************************* "Lily hunnie, I'll be back in 10 minutes ok? Tom put a tab for her and I'll give you the money on my way out. Cheers!" Lily sat staring at her butter beer humming to a tune on the witching world wireless (A/N sorry, I'm not sure what the radio station's called!) the singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck was on, Lily's favourite.  
  
"Lils!"  
  
"Tiger Lily"  
  
"Lily Darrrrling"  
  
"Hey Lily"  
  
Lily didn't have to turn around to see who was there.  
  
"Hello Moony, Prongs, ahhh the delightful Padfoot and of course Wormtail." Lily smiled; glad to see her four best friends, all that was missing was Phoenix or Phe as she as she was called by her five best mates. Three tender kisses where planted on her left cheek, forehead and right cheek. James loved Lily dearly; they had been best friends for sevens years, he owned her forehead which was his to kiss as he joked. Sirius also loved Lily dearly but always had this feeling she wasn't what she appeared, she was too nice. None the less he still loved his best friend. He had rightful ownership of Lily's left cheek. Remus, can you guess? Loved Lily like a sister, they became even closer when she found out about him being a werewolf and the others being animagus. Lily's right cheek was what Remus had proud ownership of. Peter and Lily didn't have any physical connection. (Loser haha.ehem)  
  
"How's your summer hol's been Tiger Lily?" James asked while taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Well apart from when you were with us and Phe" Sirius added while nicking her butter beer. Lily gave him a playful hit.  
  
"Ok, so basically how was the last three days of your summer hol's?" Remus laughed while bundling on James and Sirius.  
  
"Well, if you must know. Not particularly fun. Petunia is being worse than ever. She shudders when she walks past me, she cringes when she hears my name. and .and s-s-she washes her hands when ever she comes into contact with me or any thing I touch." A solitary tear fell down her cheek, her emerald green eyes glowing with tears. James pushed Remus and Sirius off him and pulled Lily onto his lap and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Shhhhh Tiger lily, it's ok" James tucked her curly red hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "We love you and your parents love you to pieces."  
  
"Deep down" Remus started.  
  
"Deep deep deep down" Sirius interrupted. He received a "shut up before I beat you" glare. "Well she does love you" Remus finished.  
  
Katie walked into the leaky cauldron.  
  
"Oh dear Gods! It's your four. Set any thing on fire lately?" Katie asked in good humour.  
  
"Why my dear Ms Evens, may I call you Kate?" Sirius asked brazenly.  
  
"Sirius dear, you have always called me Kate so why start asking now?"  
  
"Well Kate, we are offended you would think such a thing! Us?!? Start a fire? Never! We're more likely to hex some thing!"  
  
And so began a long day getting school supplies. Katie sat with Sarah Potter and Louise Black.  
******End of flashback****** 


	4. Brewing the potion

A/N Well no one has reviewed my story yet *sobs* I'm hoping if I carry on writing it then some one will review.please review. It is a good story line in my head! Lol well I hope someone reviews it!  
  
Chapter 3- Brewing the potion  
  
Lily had been troubled ever since her flash and dream on the train. She couldn't get rid of the feeling of dread. She had to tell someone, see what he or she thought of it, her first thought was Phe and that was what she intended. Lily sat down for breakfast on her first day of school. She took a long sip of pumpkin juice and munched on some toast, she was in a world of her own thinking of what Voldemort had said. Lily drunk the last drop of pumpkin juice from her goblet, it then refilled it's self. Orion landed on the table next to Lily and started nibbling her little finger. Lily was brought back to reality, Orion is Lily's snowy own (A/N Wow original.)  
  
He had a note attached to his leg. Lily took it off and the note read:  
  
Lily, Meet me in the astronomy tower at eleven o'clock tonight. Sirius  
  
The letters on the page began to disappear. Lily grinned, that was a charm lily had shown him. Once the letter or words had been read they would vanish. It was good for passing notes and getting rid of the evidence. It was now one of the marauders favourite charms.  
  
Lily thought about it and wrote the reply:  
  
Sirius, As you wish. ~Lily~  
  
She tied it onto Orion's leg, fed him some bacon and off he flew. //Why on earth does Sirius want to meet me on the astronomy tower in the evening?// Lily shook her head //I'll find out tonight.//  
  
"Hey Tiger Lily, sleep well last night?" James asked as he sat down.  
  
"Errrrrm yeah pretty much, Phe wouldn't stop chatting last night." Lily said with a laugh.  
  
"That's our Phe!" James too was laughing. "What lessons you got today?"  
  
"Errrrrm potions, DADA, double muggle studies, arithmacy and divination. Oh goody, divination." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Your with me all day then Lils I took muggle studies to help me learn and understand them." James said.  
  
"No you didn't, you took it 'coz you think it's a dos lesson." Lily finished rolling her eyes.  
  
James nicked the rest of Lily's toast and ran before she could say any thing.  
  
"Why you little."Lily was cut off by a kind and gentle voice.  
  
"I'm not interrupting any thing am I Lily?" Dumbledore asked in an amused tone,  
  
"No professor, James just nicked my toast. How may I be of service sir?" Lily asked rising from her seat.  
  
"Ah yes, I have come to inform you that you are the new head girl, we thought you might bring a bit of colour to the job. Not to mention you excellent grades and your ehem good behaviour." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
It was common knowledge that Lily was one of the top five pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. The other four being; Phe, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
"Why thank you Professor." Lily said trying not to laugh. Then a thought occurred to her. "Who's gonna be head boy?"  
  
"None other than Mr James Potter. Good day Miss Evans" and with that he was off.  
  
Lily jumped up from her seat and ran after James. Lily caught up with him as he reached the dungeons. He was finishing the toast he nicked from Lily,  
  
"Accio toast" lily called, catching that toast with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Tiger Lily you meanie!" James said with feigned annoyance. He tackled Lily and started tickling her, she was laughing so much she had tears in her eyes. She was thrashing in his arms. Lily's bruised eye collided with James' shoulder.  
  
"Shit!" lily raised her hands to her swollen eye.  
  
"Lily, I'm so sorry!" Are you ok?" James asked with what sounded like worry in his voice.  
  
"My eye, it hurts so much" Lily had turned pale from the shock of the pain.  
  
James looked into Lily's eyes; he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
They held eye contact for longer than necessary. The corridors had long since been empty and they were running late for potions, Professor Camwell would have a fit for sure. This still didn't stop them from looking deep into each other's eyes.  
  
James was the first to break the silence "Let's see what I can about that!" James gently cupped his hands under Lily's chin and reached his head down and softly kissed Lily's black eye. She didn't even flinch for he was so gentle. Lily's eye tingled at the touch of his lips on her skin.  
  
He pulled away and drew his wand. "This might not work, I found it this morning. Ignoramia inarcta." A silver spark flew from the wand tip and landed gently on her eye. Her eye tingled again and the pain went away. She raised her hand to her face and the lump was gone. She her wands tip to the wall and said "reflecta." The wall reflected her image; her eye was normal.  
  
"Thank-you James" Lily smile was filled with warmth.  
  
He kissed her forehead, took her hand and dragged her to potions.  
  
"Ten points each from Gryffindor, for being late. Take a seat as soon as you can.NOW!" Professor Camwell bellowed. "I do not appreciate lateness to me lessons!"  
  
There were only two seats left, which Sirius and Phe had saved. Lily and James slipped into the seats, Phe looked at Lily and Lilt nodded. Sirius raised his eyebrows at James; he knew James had some thing to say.  
  
Sirius grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote some thing.  
  
"Right as I was saying, today we are brewing a truth potion. Veritaserium. At the end of the lesson I will try Mr Potter and Miss Evans potions on one and other, if they will be spilling their guts to us all." Professor Camwell smirked.  
  
'Mister Padfoot inquires why mister Prongs is flushed, would it be some thing to do with the pretty Evens?'  
  
James stifled a laugh, which he disguised as a cough.  
  
'Mister Prongs does not know what mister Padfoot is talking about'  
  
Remus reached for the note, dipped his quill in the ink and wrote:  
  
'Mister Moony agrees with Mister Padfoot, Mister Prongs is flushed and it has something to do with Lily.'  
  
He pushed it across to Sirius.  
  
'Why thank-you Mister Moony for the Back up. So Mister Prongs.. Spill.  
  
James rolled his eyes //I can't tell them!// Then he shock him self //There's nothing to tell.  
  
'Mister Prongs wishes Misters Padfoot and Moony to mind their own business and go eat dung!'  
  
Sirius read it then pushed it to Remus. Sirius hissed and pretended to scratch at James. Remus fought to keep a straight face but failed miserably.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Lily and Phe sat looking at each other; Phe held a rose quartz (crystal) in her hand and Lily fiddled with a tiger's eye (crystal), which was around her neck.  
  
~#~ Lils your eye. where's the bruise? Ohhh. James healed it. That's why your smug. ~#~  
  
~#~ Ermmmm yeah, James found a spell. ~#~  
  
~#~That can't just be it, you like the cat that's got the cream. Comes on Lils, we're best friends, I've known you since play school when Bertie Flannergon picked on me and you turned him into a gold fish. ~#~  
  
**Flash back**  
  
"Phoenix, ha what a funny name. Is that why you have no friends?" Bertie taunted.  
  
"Eat dung Bertie" Phe shouted, biting back the tears.  
  
"Awwwww, did I touch a nerve?" He laughed cruelly.  
  
"Leave her along, Dweeb! Aquariuma"  
  
With a puff Bertie was flopping on the floor needing water. Ever since they have been best friends.  
  
**End of flash back**  
  
~#~ Well nothing big happened, he just. Looked deep into my eyes and kissed my swollen eye then healed it, that's all. ~#~  
  
~#~ He likes you! Lils, he likes you! ~#~  
  
Lily withdrew her hand from the tiger's eye. Phe giggled as she knew why Lily broke contact. she liked James.  
  
Sirius sat with a smug look on his face, he had realised that James had feelings for Lily, also that some thing had happened. but what? Sirius was forming a plan.  
  
"Right, you may now begin" Professor Camwell announced. Lily and Phe stood up and walked over to where the marauders where sat.  
  
"Right, we need to get the ingredients for the polyjuice potion. " Lily's eyes where darting around the room always alert, always watching. "Remus, you will make the distraction with James and Siri, I'll slip out and grab the ingredients from Camwell's office. Phe let me know if there is trouble.Peter, you carry on with your work." Lily hurried the last part.  
  
"How can Phe let you know if there's trouble?" James asked confused.  
  
"Just go cause a distraction," Lily answered evasively.  
  
Lily and Phe never did get round to telling the boys, they felt guilty at not telling their best friends about Lily's ability. Lily's a faerie, a lepricorn you could say but it makes it sound childish and non- existent. Lily's Irish you see, and any witch or wizard that came from the Evans family is faerie. Lily had not discovered all of her powers yet; one she knew was telepathy. Using the correct crystals she could have a two way conversation with another person, little did Lily know that once she has the power, practice and experience she would not have to use the crystals. Lily told Phe when they where 7. But they never got round to telling the marauders. Faeries are mythical creatures and they have strong powers. Many- a-faerie have been murdered by dark wizards and witches as they are so powerful and coveted.  
  
Sirius nodded at Remus and Remus "accidentally" knocked over his wolfs bane, which fell into Malfoy's cauldron. It started to spark dangerously and it changed to a jet-black colour. Bubbles erupted from the surface of the liquid. Sirius smirked then he unfortunately tripped over and sent his dragon scales flying into Malfoy's cauldron, which exploded. Everyone ducked for cover as the potion sprayed everywhere. Luckily everyone had taken cover so the potion hit no one. Well, no one but Professor Camwell. She was covered head to toe in the potion. The new concoction froze the potions mistress like ice. She glistened like an ice sculpture.  
  
"Ah" was all Sirius could manage.  
  
Professor Camwell's mouth started to move as she began to tell the potions class her deepest darkest secrets.  
  
"When I was 14 I cursed my next door neighbour, she was pretty and she got the boy I wanted. So I hexed her and now she is pretty no more!" She paused for breath.  
  
"When I was younger I used to pad my bra with tissue because I had a really flat chest."  
  
The marauders where in hysterics, James was bent over double gasping for breath, Sirius was laughing so hard he was crying and Remus was shaking with silent laughter.  
  
Whilst groping for her quartz, Phe was cracking up.  
  
~#~ Shit, Lils, get back here, there's a problem. ~#~  
  
Just as Camwell started to tell the class how she seduced Hermon Bottlesbee Phe added:  
  
~#~ NOW! ~#~  
  
**************************  
  
Lily stuffed the ingredients into her robes and sprinted back to her potions lesson.  
  
//What on earth could have gone wrong?// Lily thought as she grasped the door handle to the dungeon. Then she saw it, Phe was in stitches, the marauders where crying from laughter and the rest of the class where roaring with laughter.  
  
"Shit" Lily whispered. How were they going to get out of this?  
  
Professor Camwell had started to talk about how she wet her self when she was little because her brother scared the living day lights out of her.  
  
Lily couldn't help but laugh. She walked forward and stood in front of Camwell.  
  
"Imobilarious" (AN haven't got my hp books with me so spelling is probs wrong) Lily shouted, Professor Camwell was suspended in the air, she directed the frozen professor out of the dungeons and headed for Dumbledore's office. James ran after Lily followed by Phe and the rest of the marauders.  
  
"Tiger Lily, wait up, we'll come with you." James called. He wiped away the remaining tears (AN of laughter, just in case u didn't get that, coz I didn't when I re-read it! Duh! Lol) and walked beside Lily.  
  
"Well I never thought we would end up with this. When I told Sirius what to drop into the potion I never dreamed of this outcome." She said while shaking her head. "We can add it to the prank potions book. That could be worked into a prank, I must come up with an antidote for it as well."  
  
James just laughed.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, she was confused as to why James was laughing.  
  
"You never seize to amaze me." He smiled at Lily,  
  
"Ermmmm thanks? I think." Lily quickly looked into James eyes hoping he wouldn't notice. A warm little glow coursed through Lily's body. She then turned to the others and called "Hurry up you guys."  
  
The others caught up with them, Remus and Sirius smiling conspiringly. Phe looked at the wall seemingly interested in the tapestry, yeah right, Lily wasn't fooled. They were up to something and she knew it. Lily didn't realise but they watched the whole thing and Phe noticed Lily noticeably glow.  
  
They approached the stone gargoyle, which was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Riiiiight" Phe said "anyone know the password?" She looked at everyone's blank faces. "Thought not."  
  
"Well I might" Lily sung focusing on the gargoyle. "Ok, here goes. Sherbet lemon.droubles best blowing bubble gum.sugar quills . cockroach cluster?" Lily thought for a minute. "Humbug?" The statue stood very much still.  
  
"Lily, hunnie, you really don't know do you?" Sirius whispered softly in a calm voice, well a wear of her red head tantrums.  
  
"For crying out loud. (AN *cough* Jack O'Neil *cough* stargate *cough* hee hee) blood flavour lolly!" Lily shouted whilst kicking the statue. It sprang to the side. Lily's face was a picture of shock and amusement. (AN I do realise that Lily is the one to always come up with the answer, and this is to show she is really smart. But soon I will show the others smartness. Even Sirius who I think is a very clever wizard, how else would he guide Harry so well?)  
  
"Wow maybe we should piss you off more often Red" Remus smiled and playfully winked.  
  
"Let's go!" Lily went first with Prof. Camwell, followed by James and Phe then Sirius and Remus. (AN Do you realise Sirius and Remus do every thing together?? Hmmm I'm thinking slash.what do u think? Let me know what u think) Then Peter (AN *cough* Loner *cough*)  
  
"No one talk but me and Phe" Lily turned to Phe and mumbled "hold the crystal in your hand 'coz Dumbledore is not stupid if he sees you holding onto your crystal while it's round your neck he'll know we're lying."  
  
Phe nodded and took the crystal from around her neck and help it tight.  
  
Lily knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Dumbledore's voice came from behind the door. Dumbledore's eyes crinkled as he flashed a quick smile. He regained his composure. The scene that lay before him amused him somewhat! Lily crept in followed by a floating professor Camwell jabbering on about her deep dark secrets. Followed by Phe and the marauders who where hiding their smirks.  
  
"When I was 14 I lost my virginity to Leo Cobblestone from Hufflepuff in the secret room behind the painting of the sorceress Helda in the charms corridor. Camwell chatted away. While Remus, James and Sirius stifled their laughs.  
  
~#~Remember that Lils, charms corridor. ~#~  
  
~#~ Way ahead of you Phe ~#~  
  
~#~Care to explain Miss Evans, Miss Spontane (AN sorry my friends wanted 'Spontaneously combust' as Phoenix's surname but I said no.You might get the joke. Any who. back to the story.) Why there is a frozen professor telling me things I don't want to know and six guilty pupils three of which are extremely amused, in my office? ~#~  
  
Lily opened her eyes properly and Phe just stood there, mouth wide open.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at their reactions.  
  
James stood in an awkward silence at the non-spoken communication between Dumbledore and the girls. Remus picked up on the tension between the girls.  
  
Sirius broke the silence by saying "Good mourning sir, we had a errrr slight 'accident" while jerking his head t Camwell.  
  
"That I can see, what happened Miss Evans?" Dumbledore's light voice said.  
  
"Well, there was a slight accident, Lucius' potion went wrong and it sprayed over the professor. The effects where.well.this." Lily finished pointing to Camwell. For a minute Sirius thought he saw Dumbledore smile but it disappeared so quickly he wasn't sure if it happened.  
  
"And you had nothing to do with it Miss Evans, Spontane, Misters Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew? You came here out of the kindness of your hearts and not out of guilt?" There was a playful tone in his voice.  
  
"One time I used magic outside of school and when the ministry sent an owl to our home I blamed my brother!" Camwell was still rabbiting on.  
  
"Silenca" Lily performed the silencing charm on Camwell " Maybe we should leave her like that for her own dignity" Lily said in a confident voice showing no sign of amusement. Lily had always been a good lier.  
  
A/N So what do u think? Please read and review! Blessed be xxx 


	5. Grieving

A/N Back to the funeral! Let me know if this is getting confusing for you! Oh by the way 'Happy' This one was wrong first f all coz the funeral bit wasn't meant to be there so I started again without that and in a different order but I prefer this one here, so I'm carrying on this one( Also thanks for your ideas on the Remus Sirius thing! Xxx  
  
Disclaimer: I own jack, nothing, not a thing, ok? Happy now? *Pouts*  
  
Grieving  
  
Remus took the pot that rested on the mantle piece above the fire and took some floo powder and threw it into the heart of the roaring fire. The flames turned green and Remus said barely above a whisper "The three broomsticks" he stepped into the fire and the flames licked his skin, within an instant he disappeared. Bella and Fletcher flowed suit.  
  
The three broomsticks was packed with people here to morn the deaths of James and Lily Potter. Standing at the side of the room was Professors Dumbledor, McGonagall and Flitwick. McGonagall was drying her red eyes as she steadied her breathing. She saw Remus, Bella and Fletcher arrive, turned to Dumbledor and pointed to them. He looked up with sad eyes; they contained such pain and sorrow. They had lost their twinkle.  
  
Remus walked over to Dumbledor and they shook hands, as did Fletcher and Dumbledor. Dumbledor turned to Bella and kissed her cheek. Fletcher had spoken for the first time.  
  
"Good evening professor. I hope you are in good health." Fletchers voice quivered as he avoided eye contact with Dumbledor.  
  
"I am thank you. I wondered if you would come, you too Arabella. I admire your braveness and strength. Remus, I think there is someone you might want to see." Dumbledor said turning to a person standing in the corner of the pub. A tall skinny lady holding in her arms a baby. 


	6. Seeing is believing

AN Well, here we go with another chapter! To my two soul reviewers; Sarcastic Crastic and 'Happy' thank you very much for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story( Sarcastic Crastic, I will try and answer you question's I have answer your magic before Hogwarts question, hopefully u understand the question!  
  
Seeing is believing  
  
"Wow I can't believe we got out of that with only making the antidote!" James said happily.  
  
"What do you me 'we' had to? I didn't see you helping out!" Lily said with the roll of her eyes.  
  
"Tiger, sweetheart" James paused; he hadn't called her sweetheart before. Maybe if he carried on quickly no one would notice. No such luck.  
  
"Sweetheart?" Sirius asked with a mischievous grin across his face.  
  
"Ermmmm well Lily we helped keep you company." James tried to cover it up.  
  
"Yeah well I suppose you did." Lily felt a surge of happiness run through her whole being. It may have been just 'sweetheart' but James never used pet names while being serious. Lily mentally kicked her self, //don't be so stupid, you don't like James, you couldn't care less if he called you 'sweetheart'// Lily fought to suppress her smile.  
  
"So Lils, did you get the potion ingredients?" Phe asked her voice on the brink of cracking up.  
  
"Yeah I did, just need somewhere safe to keep them. Camwell's bound to notice something's missing. Dam, is that the time? We need to get to our lessons! James, we've got divination, guys you've all got Ancient runes apart from Sirius, Hun you have care of magical creatures."  
  
James slowly stood up stretching every muscle possible. Then pulled Lily to her feet with no effort at all.  
  
"Show off" Lily stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Oh the joys.Ancient runes." Phe mumbled while using Remus as a leaning post to get up with. The slow and podgy Peter was chasing Sirius. It was no contest really; Sirius was a much faster runner.  
  
"Sirius! Give me my wand back! I need it!" Peter whined.  
  
"Siri, give him his wand back, we have to go." Remus called across the common room.  
  
Lily and James walked out of the portrait whole discussing professor Trelawney and her bug eyes.  
  
"I swear, if she tells me I'm gonna met a tragic end one more time I may have to top my self, no scrub that, I'll kill her!! James sighed.  
  
"Yeah well at least she doesn't cry every time she looks at you, it's very off putting. 'My dear, my poor dear" Lily said in a voice that sounded uncannily like Trelawney.  
  
James laughed, and then his face-hardened. Standing in front of them was Malfoy and Snape.  
  
"Move out of my way mudblood." Malfoy spat, he raised his hand to push her aside but James' quidditch reflexes were quicker and he stood in front of Lily to protect her.  
  
"Do-not-call-her-a-mudblood" James said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Awwwwww has Potty got a thing for mudblood??"  
  
SMACK  
  
Malfoy fell to the floor holding his nose. James looked stunned as Lily tossed her hair off her shoulders. James felt his heart jump a little bit when he saw Lily; standing tall, power radiating from her. She reminded him of Dumbledore greatly. Lily flexed her fingers.  
  
"Back in your rightful place now Malfoy, on the floor." Lily said her voice filled with hatred and malice.  
  
"Lily is the greatest witch I have ever seen. She is more than you could ever be, go near her again and you'll regret the day your parents met." James towered over the scum on the floor that was Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy made to get up but James kicked him back down.  
  
Lily smiled a sickening sweet mock smile to Malfoy and Snape then bellowed "Buh-bye." Lily and James both turned and walked to Trelawneys attic room. The ladder came down and they were joined by a couple of Ravernclaws.  
  
"Ladies first" James bowed his head and pointed to the ladder.  
  
"Why, aren't you the gentlemen" lily grinned at James and James grinned back.  
  
//stop grinning like a fool prongs, it's just Lily// James thought to him self, but smiled none the less.  
  
Lily mounted the ladder and she gracefully ascended up.  
  
He practically flew up the ladder and joined Lily in the two-seater sofa. Lily flopped into the sofa leaning her head back; James knew what she was doing. She so frequently did this; she remembers the moment she wakes up when she leans her head back. It sounds strange but Lily always said it makes her feel refreshed and reminds her what awaits her when she gets back to her dorm.sleep.  
  
Lily opened her eyes and lifted her head back up.  
  
"Mourning" James smiled as Lily stuck her tongue out. She crinkled her nose as she pulled a face because he caught her doing her little habit.  
  
"Good afternoon class" professor Trewlawney began, "today we will be studying crystal balls. My inner-eye has foreseen this to be important to you in the future." Lily rolled her eyes as Trelawney continued, "I wish for you to go into pairs. Refer to 'unfogging the future' if need be." With that she walked into the shadows.  
  
"Lils, I'm with you yeah?" James asked while searching the shadows for Trelawney.  
  
"As always Prongsie" Lily replied.  
  
"Good good tiger-Wiger" James retorted while grinning, he knew she hated that and sure enough, along came a. flying 'unfogging the future.' It hit James right on the side of the head causing him to fall off the sofa.  
  
"Argh" James whined from the floor. "You may have given me brain damage!"  
  
"James that wasn't me, you were born like that." Lily giggled while peering over the arm of the sofa.  
  
James grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her onto the floor with him where he proceeded to tickle her.  
  
Lily's giggles where infectious and soon enough James too was laughing.  
  
"Mr Potter, Miss Evans. What do you think your doing?" Trelawney's mysterious tone was dropped and replaced with a snappy, aggravated tone. "Get up now, ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
James and Lily climbed up from off the floor grinning from eat-to-ear.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, you were meant to be starting on the crystal ball." She spoke softly now mysterious tone back in place.  
  
Lily went first with the crystal ball. She sat and started into the ball till her eyes ached.  
  
"Oh my!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"What do you see Lils?" Excitement rose in James.  
  
"My eyes are wonky" Lily said pointing to her reflection in the crystal ball. James laughed.  
  
"I think your eyes are perfect." James cheeks turned red as he looked away. Lily too turned slightly red.  
  
Once again Lily focused on the crystal ball, she relaxed her eyes and cleared her mind. The fog in the crystal ball began to swirl.  
  
Lily saw an interesting sight; a wolf running forward and on either side of it was a magnificent stag and a strong black dog, which resembled the grim. Creeping along in the shadows far behind was a rat. Lily recognised them as Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. She smiled at the sight of three of her best friends. They ran on fast and furious. Not far behind was tow flying figures one in emerald green robes and a cloak and the other in midnight blue robe and cloak. Lily realised who theses figures were. Phe and Lily. Phe was in blue and Lily in green. Both of them had their hair loose and flowing in the wind, they were chasing the marauders. Lily had blood trickling down her head and Phe was nursing a cut arm, a deep gash.  
  
Lily's smile faded as she realised some thing was happening, something bad.  
  
Remus, Sirius and James stole ahead of Lily and Phe. They emerged from the woods to a place where Voldemort and his Deatheaters are holding prisoners; pupils from Hogwarts, adults from Hogmeads, children from Diagon alley. The screams of people being tortured killed and watching a loved one being killed filled the air. Lily's heartbeat was rhythmic, like beating drums, her breathing unsteady. Lily and Phe began a descent to join the marauders. The werewolf ready to pounce on them until Lily raised her arm.  
  
"No Remus, not us.. Voldemort." Lily's mellifluous voice made Remus growl then turn to rejoin James and Sirius. James transformed back into his human form, as did Sirius.  
  
Once again the crystal ball fogged up leaving Lily in shock.  
  
"Hellllloooooo! Earth to Lily, anyone in there?" James sat in front of her waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" Lily asked in a daze.  
  
"Lily, I have been trying to get your attention for the past 20 minutes. Did you see something?" A slight note of worry slipped into his voice.  
  
"I, errr, I, erm, think I saw something. James it wasn't good, oh my goddess. (*Cough* Charmed *cough*) James, the end may be near if we cannot defeat Voldemort. I have to speak to Dumbledore. I, we, James.help" Lily slumped to the floor.  
  
"Lily!" James caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Mr Potter! Will you and Miss Evans please behave, oh dear, Mr Potter, please explain what has happened." Professor Trelawney gasped as she saw Lily.  
  
"Lily saw something I the crystal ball about Voldemort. Then she collapsed. Please professor, I need to get her to professor Dumbledore." James had begun to make his way over to the door.  
  
"What did she see? This is exciting; we have someone with the gift of visions. How wonderful!" Trelawney said flustered with excitement.  
  
"Professor, I'm going!" James shouted angrily.  
  
"Of course my child."  
  
James ran to Dumbledore's office. "Blood flavoured lolly" The statue sprung aside as it had earlier that day. The spiral staircase began to move as James stepped onto them. James impatiently began to walk up the revolving stairs. He reached the door to Dumbledore's office and knocked.  
  
"And what are two students doing here during lesson time? In trouble?" The knocker said.  
  
"Actually, we have important news to give the professor, why am I engaging conversation with a door knocker? I have no intension of being rude and if I am I am sorry but I must go into the office." James pushed open the door and found it empty.  
  
"A student out of class, why is this?" The portrait of professor Dippet queried.  
  
"I will wait for the professor before I explain, if you don't mind sir" James finished politely.  
  
"Of course not, it's nice to see there are still civilised and polite youths these days."  
  
James laid Lily down on a two-seater sofa. He brushed the hair out of Lily's face. Her eyes flickered open. James smiled affectionately at her as she sat up.  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked as she put her feet on the floor.  
  
"Voldemort, Remus transformed, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, screaming, prisoners, murders, deatheaters, Phe injured, me hurt and pale. Shit. James, please, we can't let this happen, please. James don't let them hurt the innocent, don't let him m-" Lily was cut off by the opening of the door. "Sir, it's bad, he's gaining power."  
  
Lily began to sob into James' shoulder. Slowly he rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Lily, what has happened? I know this must be hard for you, so take your time." Dumbledore sat on his desk and smiled softly.  
  
So Lily told Dumbledore and James about her vision. She didn't mention her dream, vision, what ever, on the train, that was her puzzle to solve, it was, possible, her future.  
  
Dumbledore sat in thought for a while, his brow furrowed.  
  
"Thank-you for coming to me Lily, I must contact some people in light of this discovery. For the mean time I want you to report to me with and news, ok?"  
  
"Yes sir" Lily replied.  
  
"I think you should go to your dorms for the rest of last period. If you have no questions then I bid you farewell."  
  
Lily stood up to leave and turned to James who was deep in thought.  
  
"Penny for 'em" Lily whispered as they reached the revolving stairs.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing important, just processing what has happened. Are you ok Tiger?" James looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'm ok, I'll be better soon." Lily sighed.  
  
"Fawkes" James said the password to the fat lady.  
  
"James, I'm guessing you have something to do with the password!" Lily grinned. "I love Fawkes"  
  
"I know I chose it for you" James cut himself off and turned a slight shade of red.  
  
//Oh you fool, your such a prat. Now she's gonna think you like her!// "Do you wanna lie down? On you own in your dorm." James quickly added.  
  
"I'm just going to crash on the sofa." Lily replied. She snuggled herself up on the sofa and closed her eyes, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.  
  
She dreamt of happy times, she dreamt of lonely times and then slowly, in crept visions of her parents limp bodies, Lily standing tall against Voldemort, James comforting her, a beautiful cottage, then a flash of green and cruel mocking laughter. Lily woke screaming, she was surprised to see Phe and the marauders sitting around her, Phe came over to Lily and spoke.  
  
"Lils, hunny are you ok?" Then she hugged Lily and whispered soothing words. "It's ok, it was just a dream, you're awake now."  
  
Lily's breathing calmed down and the knowledge of being surrounded by 5 greatest friends in the world soothed her.  
  
********************************************************************* 


	7. Waking James

AN- I haven't much to say really, lol. Here goes the next chapter!  
  
Waking James  
  
The evening passed by uneventful apart from Sirius, James and Remus pranking some first years.  
  
Before Lily knew it, it was ten thirty and had to leave to go meet Sirius.  
  
Lily crept up the boy's dorm and found 3 sleeping figures and one empty bed.  
  
Bugger, I bet Sirius has borrowed the cloak from James already.  
  
She snuck over to James' bed and sat on the edge.  
  
he looks so peaceful just lying there. God I love that boy. What the hell? Love him? NO!  
  
Lily traced his eyes, nose and mouth lightly with her finger.  
  
He looks like an angel, so innocent and venerable. What am I talking about? This boy innocent and venerable! I don't think so! He's about as innocent as bloody Lucifer.  
  
Lilt bent down and softly kissed him then moved her mouth to his ear and gently whispered "James." He didn't move, not a muscle. She tried again but a bit louder but still no response. Lily decided to shake him lightly. So she grabbed his shoulders and shook them. No response.  
  
Oh my god, what does it take to wake this boy? He could sleep through world war 3  
  
Lily went for a more violent approach next, she full on shook him, he looked like he was dead. She stopped when the way his neck looked like it was about to snap.  
  
"Opps" Lily giggled. God knows why she giggled, she just did.  
  
"Oh my God boy, WAKE UP!" She shouted the last bit. "I swear, James Harold Potter, if you do not wake I'll cut your manliness off and put it in a jar."  
  
"Some how I don't think he'll like that, do you?" Remus said as he approached Lily.  
  
"Oh my goddess! You scared the living day lights out of me!" Lily's heart was pounding so fast she thought it was going to explode.  
  
"Sorry to scare you Lils, why are you trying to wake him?"  
  
"I need to borrow his invisibility cloak. How long have you been awake?" Lily asked with a tinge of fear, he might have seen her kiss the sleeping figure.  
  
"Your secrets safe with me!" Remus smiled gently. "May I suggest you try licking him, Sirius does it when he transforms and it tends to wake dear prongsie here up. Happy roaming sweets." Remus went back to sleep.  
  
Lily lent back over James and licked his cheek. He sat bolt up right and grabbed Lily. "Sirius!" He went to push her off the bed when his hand came into contact with Lily's chest. His hand gentle moved over her chest as he actually realised what he was touching. He took his hand away as though it had been burnt. James switched on his bedside lamp and saw...  
  
"Lily!" James was both shocked and happy to see her. "Sorry bout ermm touching errr" Lily cut him off.  
  
"Err don't worry. I need to ask you a favour."  
  
"Sure what is it?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Can I borrow you cloak please? And before you ask Mr protective I'm only meeting a friend, nothing more!" Lily saw the look in his eye.  
  
"Ok you can. Be careful roaming the school at night" he kissed her forehead and she go the cloak and left silently.


	8. Her eyes gave her away

A/N Back to funeral...  
  
"Harry" Remus breathed. He practically ran across the room to baby Harry, Lily and James baby boy. He looked into the ladies eyes and saw sadness and loss, to look at her face you would think she felt pure hatred but to look into her eyes, they tell a different story. Her eyes where swollen from old and new tears. The pain in her eyes matched that of Remus'. Remus raised his hand and slowly caressed her face wiping away her tears. "Petunia."  
  
"Remus, I expect you have come over to see Harry." Her voice shook as she handed Harry to Remus. "I...I almost didn't come, I thought it would be too much for me to handle. You may think that I never loved my sister but that is not true. I loved... I love her; she was just in another world to me. She came home with her magic tricks and dung bombs and new friends. She thought her abnormality was good, that it was a special thing. I knew it wasn't, I knew it would end up badly. And look what happened. She died. She was killed because of magic. Because of her abnormality I have lost her and so has her son. It's not fair, it's not fair." Petunia broke down into tears. She turned away from Remus.  
  
"Petunia, I know you love her. It's not fair; it's not fair that two young people lose their lives because a dark wizard wishes to kill them. It's not fair on poor Harry and it's not fair on us. We loved them and now they are gone. I have to get up everyday knowing that there is nothing good in my life, knowing that the people I love are dead. There are a few blissful moments in the morning when I forget that they are gone; I lie there not knowing. Then it comes back to me, and I cry. The pain is unbearable there gone and I'm never gonna see them again. I love them and it's not enough to save them." Remus too was crying. He cradled Harry in his arms humming to him. He tickled Harry's chin who giggled sleepily.  
  
"I think, now is the time to go outside. The funeral is about to start." Dumbledore's kind voice said gently. Petunia looked at the floor, she hated being in Lily's world. It wasn't where she belonged. The only reason she was there was because she wanted to say goodbye to her beloved sister. No one understood how much she loves Lily.  
  
A/N Hey sorry I've been taking so long to update, I have been focusing on writing the story in my notebook when I get the chance and haven't been updating on the Internet! Please let me know what you make of these chapters! 


End file.
